TimelessTypographer
- Normal= - Misc. ▼= - No Glasses= - Talksprite= - Alchemized ▼= - Wizardry= - Noir= }} }} }} |-|Dream ▼= - Derse= - Dead= }} |-|God Tier ▼= - Hood Down= - Hood Down, Wings= }} |-|Other ▼= - Grub= - Trickster= - Inverted Self= }} |caption = |title = Page of Heart |age = 7 Sweeps (15.2 Earth years) |screenname = |style = Capitalizes the first and last letter of every word. Uses nearly perfect syntax and grammar. |zodiac = Lead |specibus = Penkind, Quillkind, Poisonkind |modus = Index Cards |relations = Plumbane- Lusus The Writkeep- Ancestor The Tomekeep- Inverted Self Carina Epsilo- Dancestor Charon Nixxus- Matesprit Hadies Perphi- Kismesis Sagiti Taroci + Areesi Deimos- Auspistice |home = Correspa |planet = The Land of Books and Knowledge |like = Sophisticated Literature, Extremely Technical Problems, Mental Puzzles, Writing Instructions, Silent Films, Occasional Coding |hate = Being Reprimanded, His Low Strength Stat, Crassness, Moronic Lowbloods |music = }} Introduction Who Is This Little Fella? Okay then, let's get cracking then. You are currently SIRIUS EPSILO. You are a BRAINY TROLL with a penchant for LITERATURE and a STRONG DISTASTE for any CRASS FOOLS who may stumble your way. The audacity of a lower blooded PEASANT turning their nose up at your books is enough to IRK you beyond MEASURE. Speaking of irking, you are quite the WEAKLING as you have a relatively low strength stat, especially for someone as rich as your HUE. However, that is where your MIND takes hold leading us to your interests. For one thing, you LOVE books. You COLLECT them, SORT them, ORGANIZE them, READ them twice or thrice every once in awhile, and COLLECT MORE when the time sees fit. Considering you love using MIND over MATTER, you also have a deep-rooted love for EXTREMELY TECHNICAL PUZZLES. This is to the point where people have watched and walked away complaining of a HEADACHE from seeing you work your little fingers to the BONE. Even more so, you also like to take apart very complex machines to see how they work and to see how they GO BACK TOGETHER. Like such, you keep a little toolkit on you at all times just in case. It is something you actually learned the HARD WAY when you had to cut your IDIOTIC KISMESIS out of a tree after he got the brilliant idea TO DUCT TAPE HIMSELF TO IT. In your social life, you are quite gifted with CAMERAS, especially considering you film the stunts like the one aforementioned. Your Matesprit occasionally does these stunts as well, but nothing irks you like Perphi's sheer idiocy. The other reason you love old cameras is because you are OBSESSED with OLD SILENT MOVIES and the AIR about them. They are the only thing you love that you know is more boring to the AVERAGE TROLL can dream of. When you want quiet, you busy yourself writing EXCRUCIATINGLY DETAILED instructions down in your personal journal or on paper in hopes that somebody, SOMEDAY, will actually read them. You have no idea of course who might if any do at all, but you suppose it is worth a shot. You may be HIGHLY GIFTED with intelligence, but the ability to read minds is almost profane like the ~ATH code you like to dabble with. Seriously, talk about a headache. Speaking of headaches, your trolltag is and What will you do now? Personality Cautious, witty, and sometimes quite the recluse, Sirius is a tightly wound troll who values the mind over everything else. He, unfortunately, is also quite the weakling physically, and has a hard time sticking up for himself...this is often seen when he has to use one of his VINTAGE CAMERAS to film Hadies Perphi doing something stupid. He also takes the brunt of the bullying within the relationship and when all is over, he holes up in his hive with his HIGHLY AGGRESSIVE LUSUS to keep him company. Biography There is the brawn, Hadies, the tactician, Charon, and the brain, Sirius. The three have grown up in the same lawnring together and like such have each in their own way, become the bane of the rest of the lawnring's existence. However, while Charon terrorizes everyone with FLARP and Hadies is the LOUDEST FUCK on the block, Sirius is the insufferable know-it-all and is targeted. Due to this, he is annoyingly seen with his lover and hater as his cronies at all times. Session To be Added. Relationships He is currently matesprits with Charon Nixxus, whom he saved from a life of MIRTH and is the hate-mate of Hadies Perphi whom digs at him regularly. His ancestor was the prestigous Imperial Writkeep and his dancestor is the quirky and spacey Carina Epsilo. In Carina's eyes, Sirius is the Imperial Tomekeep and like such, the two dancestors keep each other's works as treasures. Etymology *Sirius is named for the star of the same name. It has no ties to his sign, but he was given it based on the fact that Sirius is the brightest star in the sky at night and Sirius is regarded as the brightest of his peers. *Epsilo is the word "Epsilon" sans the "n" and it is used to describe the second brightest star in Canis Majoris. *Carina is named for the keel of the Argonauts ship which contains the second brightest star in the sky after Sirius names Canopus. Character wise, Carina is the most intelligent of his peers, but not quite as smart as his dancestor. *Plumbane is named for one of the gaseous byproducts of hydrogen and lead. *Integral means to make whole or it refers to mathematics which refers to his role to keep things functioning on an emotional level as a Page of Heart and it once again references his intelligence. *Toxicity refers to the poisonous nature of the element that serves for his symbol and the toxic nature of his lusus' stings when threatened. *Both roles of the ancestors refer to their descendants love for knowledge except one is more focused on the Mind and the other, the Heart. Trivia *Integral means to make whole and toxicity is how toxic something is. He learns the hard way about toxic things he has to overcome to flourish as a Page of Heart. *Yes, Sirius does participate in the dumb assed videos with Hadies and Charon as the unwilling camera man. If something goes awry, or if something in a video is dubious and possibly dangerous, he is always shoved up front to investigate first. *Hadies picking on him is like the stereotype of the big punk kid picking on the nerd. Considering their places on the hemospectrum, if the sessions were to have never taken place, they would embody the joke that the nerdy kids run the country while the douches watch in awe. Gallery Sirius-Hero Mode.png|He Isn't TOO Weak Sirius-God Tier-Hero Mode.png|BANZAI!!! Sirius' Respiteblock.png Scorpiondad.png|Sirius' Somewhat Estranged Lusus Carina Epsilo.png|Carina Epsilo In All Of His Nerdy Glory Carina-God Tier.png|The Heir Rendered Symbolically Carina-Grub.png|He Was Never Dull Even As A Lowly Grub Carina-Trickster.png|Heebie Jeebies Much? The Writkeep.png|The Writkeep Rendered In A More Symbolic Fashion The Writkeep-Hero Mode.png|Books and books, not a word was missed... The Tomekeep-Hero Mode.png|Documented life, even murder with a twist! Sirius-Bawl Eyes Out.png| This Happens More Than You Wish It Would. Category:Troll Category:Male Category:Teal/Blue Blood Category:LunarSplendens Category:Land dweller